The Search (Sequel to Lost) On Hold)
by impulseislife
Summary: The past few days in Bart's life had been hard. Bart went through a multitude of nightmares every night to the point where he refused to sleep. The rest of the team realized a significant change in his personality. Bart had face planted before but this time he fell down and didn't get back up. He needed to find himself. So he decided to search. **All Rights to DC*
1. Chapter 1: The Drawing

_(Chapter one is written how Bart remembered the events. Every time a paragraph ends it is a new event except for the first two)._

The golden eyed boy looked around the new house. Change was coming and he knew this but he didn't want change. He wanted to change the future he really did but he didn't want his life to change so drastically as it had in the past 5 months. He felt as if he was being attacked by someone, maybe even himself. He had no clue who it was but it seems as if he was placed in this world for a plan. For something other than living it was as if he wanted to die bur didn't knowhowandeverythingwasgoingsofastthathedidn'tknowhowtocontrolhislifean-

Barry looked up from the story he was speed reading. He looks at Bart, "is this how you feel?" Bart shakes his head, "naw gramps." Barry looks back at the paper, "then who's the kid with the golden eyes?" Bart shrugs and takes the paper back, "I just like golden eyeballs." He smiles as he tries to put his facade back on. Barry nods, "well it was a good story." Bart smiles even bigger as he runs up to his room.

Bart was still recovering from everything that had happened while he was in a coma plus the injures that happened before he was put into a coma. The only person bart could trust was Thad. However, Thad was grounded and he did not want to make Eobarf more angry to the point where he could possibly be sent off. That was the last thing that Bart wanted to happen.

A few days pass and Bart broke his hand while he was fighting. He had to go to the hospital since he fractured 4.5 out of the 5 bones in his hand. Since this happened they had to take away his superspeed until his hand healed properly. Bart had to sit and watch everyone train and fight through a computer screen that was in the hospital. When the doctors took off the cast the hand still wasn't completely better so Bart had to continue to watch the team. At this point he felt even more left out than before.

Bart and the team were on a mission. He was fighting as usual and then Blue went Berserk. He attacked Bart and Bart tried to fight back. This incident resulted in him breaking his hand once again. It wasn't as bad as before so Barry just put the old cast on it. Bart's hand healed once again.

"Grandpa Grandpa!" Bart called from down the hallway. "I wanted to show you my art project before I turn it in!" Bart ran down the hallway towards Barry. The boy shoved the piece of paper in the older man's face. "It's my mom. I've been working on it since i've been in the past. Imma gonna turn it in for the art show." The drawing had a red stain on it which was only noticeable from a close up point of view. Earlier on that day Bart had spilt fruit juice on it. However, the younger boy worked that into his coloring. Barry pulled the paper away from his face and smiled. "It looks thought out and that is good for a drawing." Bart smiles and hugs him. "Thank you grandpa," he said as he was putting the drawing back into his art folder. He picked up his bag and ran out the door to school.

During art class the teacher had all of the students show the work they are submitting into the art show. Many of the drawings were of flowers, trees, or celebrities. When it was Bart's turn he went up to the front of the class excitedly. He held up the picture of his mom and explained how he drew it. The class looked at it amazed while the teacher looked at in disapproval. "There is a stain on the drawing and there is no proof that you drew that. You have been proven of copying other people's drawings." Bart frowns, "I drew this myself and I drew all of the other drawings too. I spilt juice on the drawing." The teacher shook her head, "just another reason to get you kicked out of this class." All of the students sat quietly as the teacher took Bart's drawing and motioned bart to sit down. The teacher stared at the drawing for a long time then ripped it in half and threw it away. All of the students looked at the paper in shock and wonder why the teacher would actually do something like that. Bart stood up, put his bag on, got the torn piece of paper, and left the classroom.

He _hated_ school.


	2. Chapter 2: You are a bad kid

Bart took a roll of tape out of his bag and taped the picture back up. He didn't care what people said, he liked the drawing. He made his way towards the Assistant Principal's, Randal Sheridan, office. The Assistant Principal was the only one who seemed to get Bart so he was basically Bart's guidance consular. Bart was zoned out when he ran into the school's bully. It seems as if everything was going wrong for Bart today. "Oh look it's that kid Allen. Hey Allen do you need glasses?" The Bully and his disciples laughed at the horrible joke. However, Bart stayed silent. "Have nothing to say Allen?" The Bully slammed Bart up against the lockers.

The blonde haired, golden eyed, perfect kid was sitting in his 2nd period class when he heard the ruckus down the hallway. Most of the kids and teachers did too but they were too involved in teaching or 'learning'. "Mr. Teacher," Thad said as the woman teacher looked over at him. "My name is Mrs. Jale." Thad shrugs and tries not to laugh. "Mrs. Jale can I use the restroom." The annoyed looking teacher nods and Thad walks out of the classroom, he makes sure to shut the classroom door.

Thad walked quietly up behind the Bully's disciples and placed his finger on their pressure points. He lowers them quietly to the ground. Neither did the Bully or Bart notice Thad. The Bully was too focused on beating up Bart and Bart had his eyes closed waiting for the next punch, Bart always found it was easier to not know when a punch was coming. Thad sneaks over to the Bully, "Boo!" The Bully jumps and Bart opens his eyes. Thad slams the Bully into the wall of lockers then slams his head about 5 times into the lockers. Thad stops, "Would you like to apologize." The Bully smiles and spits blood at Bart. "Never."

"Thaddeus Thawne you are a bad kid, not just bad, but horrible. This is the 5th time you beat up James Walker. You should be ashamed of yourself." James Walker was the Bully. Although, not many staff at Central City High School believed that James Walker did what he did. Plus James' father was the mayor of Central City so he could get away with whatever he wanted. Thad smiles at the statement that the principal had just said. "Well you see Mr. Octopus." The Principal stares at Thad. "My name is Mrs. Octomia not Mr. and defiantly not Octopus." Thad chuckles at how annoyed she was getting. "Okay Mrs. OOOOOOOO!" The Principal goes back to writing a Referral.

Randal looks at Bart. Bart was covered in bruises and blood. "So you come to me for medical help too?" Randal said trying to make a joke. Bart nods not getting that he was trying to make a joke. The Assistant Principal sighs and pulls a first aid kit out of one of his desk draws. Randal hands it to Bart. Bart opens up the first aid kit and starts to put bandages on the cuts and bruises. When Bart was done he looked at himself, "I'M BANDAID MAN!" Randal laughs and Bart smiles. Just as Randal was about to talk to Bart another kid knocked on the door. Randal gave Bart a note saying he could go home and started to work with the other kid. Standing outside of Randal's office Bart looks down at the note. He walks up to the front desk and hands them the note. They look at it for a while then give Bart permission to go home. Now he just had to make it through superheroing.


	3. Chapter 3: What's Up Other Gramps!

Once Bart got out of school he had exactly 3 1/2 hours to waste before it was time for training. Batman gave him a break from being a superhero for around 3 months. Today was the first day he was going back. Bart was scared but if someone asked him he wouldn't admit it. Heck, if people asked basically anything he wouldn't tell them the truth. Ever since he woke up from the coma the only person he truly trusts is Thad. Now, now, I know what you are thinking, Thad?! Why Thad?! Well in Bart's head Thad knows the true him, the beaten down, crying, ten-year old that Bart truly is. As he walked home, Bartholomew took in the sights of Central City. All the beautiful birds, squirrels, trees, grass; Man Central City was a boring place. Even though Central was a boring place it was better than the messed up world that Bart's coma took place in. Bartholomew was soon deep in thought that he didn't even realize where he was going until he ran into Eobarf (ahm Eobard).

Thad stared at the referral. He wanted to rip it up because most of the statements on it were completely wrong. _Since when did I become the menace of the school_ , Thad thought as the Principal was calling Eobarf to come pick Thad up. He looks up at Mrs. O to see if she was looking his way. To his surprise she wasn't. Thad stood up, quietly opened the door and started to head back to class. What more do you expect from Thad, his favorite class was next. Boxing.

Bart backed up some and looked up. When he saw Eobarf's face Bart smiled and waved. "What's up other gramps!" Eobarf looked down at Bart, "What's up disappointment?"

"Well today this kid beat me up." Eobarf interrupts Bart, "Well deserved."

"And then Thad was all like Imma be- laugh at this! So he did. And then he got in trouble for supposedly beating me up but he probably already left the Principals office cause in his words she's an airhead and th-"

"Shut up."

Bart becomes silent for a moment, "Bye other gramps!" Bart skips off and Eobarf looks back at Bart disgusted. Eobarf continued to walk back to the school.

Thad walked straight to the gym as an announcement went off, "Thaddeus Thawne report to the Principals office immediately. Thad stopped walking, "NOT TODAY YOU PRUNE!" He yelled to the speaker.

As Eobarf walked into the school building he heard Thad yelling. "THADDEUS YOU PRUNE GET BACK HERE!" Eobarf yelled. Thad's skin lost its color, _crap_. Thad ran inside of the gym and ran into the locker room. He noticed a vent and started to unscrew the screws so he could get inside.

The police officers at the school all headed towards the gym. With them was Mrs. Octopus and Eobarf. The group of people all went into the boy's locker room and started looking through all the lockers. By the time they were all in the locker room Thad was almost to the outside vent. When he reached it Thad kicked it open and walked casually to the front of the school. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Thad waited.

Bart stopped skipping when he reached the park. He laid down in the grass and stared at the sky. Sure he got some weird looks but he's normal, it's the rest of the world that's weird. Bart started to make shapes and made up things for the clouds that passed by. Sure he wasn't supposed to have an imagination but he still liked to use it. As he looked at the sky the clouds seemed to repeat but Bart thought nothing of it. He stared at the clouds for the next 3 1/2 hours. 


End file.
